1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a high-speed automatic fire net-based fire (shooting) instruction control system for a short-range anti-aircraft gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, in which when a short-range anti-aircraft gunner calibrates values indicated on equipment and follows instructions without personally viewing a flying object that has infiltrated at low altitude, a tracking and automatic fire net is constructed, and the gunner follows fire instructions, thus allowing gunners to easily cope with targets anywhere regardless of the location, such as an anti-aircraft defensive position or a contact area, as long as the targets appear on a detection radar even in unfavorable weather or at night which forbids the targets from being detected and identified with eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, there has been the fixed idea that in weapon systems for anti-aircraft guns, when a gunner must locate a target in the initial stage and fire at the target after aiming a gun at the target, in order to cope with various aerial threats, the gunner obtains an opportunity to engage the target and can shoot down the target. Although a weapon system has been developed to some degree thanks to the individual aimed fire, there are limitations with respect to detection and identification, and thus such a weapon system cannot produce satisfactory results. Therefore, there is required a substitute technique that will allow a gunner to incapacitate attacks or shoot down targets without detecting and identifying the targets with the naked eye.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0070757 (date of publication: Jul. 1, 2009) discloses an invention entitled “Apparatus for controlling anti-aircraft fire in an air base”.
The above patent relates to an apparatus for controlling anti-aircraft fire in an air base, which includes a radar signal transmitter, a radar tracking processor, and a fire information terminal in an apparatus equipped with radar protect the air base. The radar signal transmitter is connected to the radar and configured to receive track information of an external flying object from the radar when the flying object is approaching the air base, convert the track information into an optical signal, and output the optical signal. The radar tracking processor receives the optical signal from the radar signal transmitter, reads the track information of the flying object, sets fire data required to apply anti-aircraft fire to the flying object when the flying object is determined to be an enemy aircraft, and outputs the fire data. The fire information terminal notifies an operator who is operating the base of the fire data transmitted from the radar tracking processor, thus allowing the operator to apply the anti-aircraft fire to the flying object.
Further, the radar tracking processor includes an optical reception unit and a radar tracking data processing unit. The optical reception unit receives the optical signal from the radar signal transmitter, converts the optical signal into an electrical signal, and outputs the electrical signal. The radar tracking data processing unit receives the output signal of the optical reception unit, reads the track information tracked by the radar, sets fire data required to fire at the flying object when the flying object is determined to be an enemy aircraft, and transmits the fire data to the fire information terminal.
Furthermore, the fire information terminal is a component which includes a monitor to display the fire data on the monitor so that the operator can view the fire data, and which is capable of communicating with the radar tracking processor in a wired/wireless manner.
The above patent is advantageous in that it can defend against the fire of the enemy without visually checking the approach of the enemy aircraft by way of the system which identifies the flying object using information captured by the radar, sets fire data required to fire at the flying object if the flying object is determined to be the enemy aircraft, and transmits the fire data to the fire information terminal, and which allows the fire information terminal to display the fire data on the monitor. However, the above patent is problematic in that since it relates to a system for transmitting fire data when the enemy aircraft comes within the fire range of an air base, leading fire is impossible.
Further, the effect achieved by defending against the attack of an enemy aircraft using one anti-aircraft gun is limited in that since a bullet fired from the anti-aircraft gun does not track the enemy aircraft as in the case of a missile, it is impossible to correct errors attributable to errors in the radar and the anti-aircraft gun, wind, air density, etc., thus making it difficult to defend against an aircraft infiltrating at high speed. Further, since the radar does not have a function of distinguishing enemy forces from friendly forces and electronic counter-countermeasures (ECCM) ability, information must be received using other methods when information about the enemy aircraft is desired to be obtained and when there is electronic interference. As a result, the radar is problematic in that it requires additional time, and thus there is a possibility that the time to make a defense will be missed.
Therefore, in order to prepare for the case where the enemy's modern high-speed aircraft infiltrates at low altitude, a system that enables accurate leading fire, as well as the configuration of a fire net that is capable of defending against the enemy to cover various types of error ranges using radar information, is required.